Young Love
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: Artemis moves into the cave which results in her spending more time with Wally. What will happen between the two. Will they fall in love or will they quit?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Artemis' Pov.**

Artemis lay stretched out on the couch in the cave in a pair of loose shorts and a big loose shirt. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard a rather loud crash. She bolted up and looked around only to find that the source of the crash was Wally. She lay back down again and closed her eyes. She decided to just ignore him instead of picking a fight. She didn't relies that Wally had noticed her or that he had an evil smirk on his face. She was wrenched from her almost sleep by Wally jumping over the back of the couch. Just missing her legs. She glared at him and he gave her a completely innocent look and turned on the TV. Artemis closed her eyes again and once again Wally wrenched her out again.

"Why are even here?"

"I moved into the cave a few days ago."

"Why?"

Artemis didn't want to tell him that she had moved out because her dad kept on visiting her at home. She hadn't talked about it with anyone. She looked at him. She looked into his emerald green eyes and sighed. It was time she told someone but why did that person have to Wally. Wally of all people!

"It's just….My dad has been visiting me recently."

The team didn't know who her dad was but she still couldn't look him in the eye.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

He sounded concerned. Her eyes flickered up for a second and then they returned to the floor.

"N-No nothing like that it's just after they split he stopped coming around and I hadn't seen him since and when he started showing up it put a lot of strain on me until I had finally had enough so I moved into the cave."

 **Wally's Pov.**

I looked at her stunned. She had opened up to me. She had let me see into her life and I was not going to take advantage. Right now she needed someone to talk to and to comfort her.

"Artemis I am so sorry."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head in-between her legs. He knew that he had to do something to make her feel better and it didn't look like she was in the mood for betting his ass. He scooted closer and put his hand on one of her knees which made her look up at him.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. He looked into her eyes.

Just then she stood and walked away. He watched her go and for some reason he felt hurt.

 **Artemis' Pov.**

Wally was being uncharacteristically nice and although it was sweet I just couldn't take it. I didn't mind him being there or him comforting her by holding her hand. The problem was that his eyes were full of pity and I didn't want him to look at me like that. Usually it wouldn't bother me if someone looks at me with pity in their eyes but for some reason I couldn't stand Wally looking at me with pity.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep Wally had made sure of that. So instead I sat there and stared at the wall. I felt numb and lifeless.

After what felt like an eternity I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I half whispered and half yelled.

The door opened and revelled Wally. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was midnight. I had completely drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wally's Pov.**

I felt bad. I don't know exactly what had happened or what I had done to offend Artemis but I felt bad. I had to go check on her. I had to make sure she was ok. I just cannot bear to think that she is in pain and there is something that I can do.

I knocked lightly on her door.

"It's open."

Her voice was horse as if she hadn't spoken for a while. I walked in.

There she was sitting on the edge of her bed completely still. Her eyes rimmed in red and her face pale. As I looked at her I couldn't help but compere her to glass. In that moment she looked venerable and fragile. She looked like she was on the verge of braking and if I spoke to loudly or even blinked she would just shatter into a million pieces.

I walked over and sat down.

"Arty are you ok?"

She looked away. She made no attempt to answer. I have to do something. Something that will make her look at me. Something that will make her answer me. Something anything.

"I am fine. Now go away!"

Her answer was abrupt. I hadn't seen it coming. She wants me to leave? Well she can keep dreaming because there is no way that I am going to leave her alone. She obviously isn't ok.

"I am not going anywhere."

She looked at me and sighed.

"Whatever."

This is defiantly not the Artemis that I know.

"Arty please talk to me."

"Wally it's complicated."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped up to mine.

"No! You did nothing but please you will be safer if you stay as far away from me as possible."

"I am not going anywhere."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. There is no way that I am going to leave her. Just as I was about to make that clear I realized that she was hugging me.

"OK you can stay for the night."

Before I could answer she fell asleep. I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. I lay down with her in my arms all too aware of how tight she was folding me. Did she like me? Or is she just scared to be alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Wally's Pov.**

I woke up the next morning alone. I looked around to much sure that I was alone. Well no sign of Artemis but the smell of chocolate chip cookies was in the air. I jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen following the wonderful smell. Just as I was about to enter I noticed that Artemis was standing leaning on the counter reading indigents and instructions to Megan. I suddenly stopped short which caused me to almost face plant.

"Morning Megan."

"Oh. Morning Wally. Hey Artemis can you keep an eye on the cookies?"

For the first time since I had arrived Artemis lifted up her head. Her eyes 100% focused on Megan. As i looked at her, studied her, I saw no trace of the tears. She looked perfectly together a little distracted but together. She nodded once and turned her attention back to the counter just as the martion flew out of the kitchen probably to go look for superboy or as everyone has taking to calling him Conner.

"Morning Arty."

"Morning Wally."

She didn't even look at me. I guess we were back to the way things used to be except i didn't want to go back I liked being able to comfort her but in order for me to do that i needed to get he to open up.

"So you going to tell me what upset you last night or are you gong to ignore me and the problem and pretend we don't exist?"

"Hmm I think I am going to go with the second option."

"Really."

"Yip"

I need a plan to get her to talk. Now what is the one thing she can't refuse? GOT IT!

"Hey Arty I bet that I can beat you in a sparing match."

"NO WAY!"

"Oh you feel pretty confidante in yourself do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then lets make things interesting. If I win then you tell me what made you upset last night and why you let me stay without putting up a fight and if you win then I will back of and tings can go back to normal. Deal?"

"Deal."

Before she could change her mind i scooped her up in my arms and speed toward the arena. When I set her down and looked at her face I saw she wasn't to pleased about the ride.

I started up the arena and and stepped inside. Artemis followed suit.

We got into our fighting stance and waited each other out for a little while. We always do this and I usually end up being the first to attack for one simple reason- I DON"T LIKE STANDING STILL. This time once again I lunged forward to make the first move. We went back and forth for about half an hour. In the end I won for once in my life.

"So looks like its time for you to fess up."

"Fine."

She turned away before she started speaking.

"The big problem is that my dad moved back home and that wouldn't usually be a problem but he started to get mad with what I was doing with my life, with me being a hero, so he started to lash out. I had to get out of there so I moved into the cave."

"Oh my word that's terrible! So why did you let me stay last night?"

"I let you stay because I was scared and when you held me I felt safe and comforted."

I looked at her and felt a pull towards her. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. We stood there for awhile until she pulled away and ran towards the kithcen. I would have gone after her but I felt that I should give her some space so I went home.


End file.
